The Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical distributed naming system for computers, services, or any resource connected to the Internet or a private network. It associates various information with domain names assigned to each of the participating entities. A DNS resolves request for these names into IP addresses for the purpose of locating computer services and devices worldwide. It has been a desire for those who skilled in the art to increase the speed of replying the DNS request with higher reliability. The state-of-art techniques are to have DNS proxy to cache DNS reply and to place DNS servers close to the edge of the network. However, state-of-art techniques do not take advantage of the situation when the gateway is connected to a plurality of access networks.